


"You are so beautiful when you scream, Maitimo."

by ChrissyStriped



Series: Counting Stars [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Caning, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Torture, hole whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyStriped/pseuds/ChrissyStriped
Summary: Melkor is very pleased to have Maedhros as his prisoner.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just my take on Maedhros in Angband in preparation for next friday's chapter of Mighty Love.

Melkor grinned as Feanor’s eldest son was brought into the throne room. Sinthoras, still wearing his war shape held him at the scruff and threw him on his knees.

“I’m overjoyed to be able to welcome you in Angband, Maitimo”, Melkor said. “I hope the journey was to your satisfaction.”

Maedhros threw him a withering look, his teeth bared. Melkor tried to hide that the Silmarils suddenly felt more heavy. “You offered me negotiations, Morgoth! Do you have no honour?”

Sinthoras slapped the back of his head so hard that the elf toppled over. He lifted his head off the floor immediately, blood running from his nose, but there was still a fire burning in his eyes. Melkor smiled at him. It would give him so much pleasure to break his will.

“But we are negotiating, Maitimo. Your brothers are going to do everything I want if they want to see you again.”

Maedhros laughed mirthlessly. “You don’t know my brothers well, do you? They won’t give you anything. They know now that you can’t be trusted.”

“You should hope that you are wrong.” Melkor nodded at Sinthoras. “Bring him to my rooms and make him ready.”


	2. “What gives you the idea that it is answers I want from you?"

Melkor closed the door to his dungeon behind himself and turned around to the bound elf. Maedhros’ wrists were shackled to a chain that ran through a ring in the ceiling. He stood on tiptoe his legs spread wide with a bar between his ankles. His naked body was clean, cuts and bruises from the battle dark on his light skin. “We are going to have so much fun, while we wait for your brothers’s answer.”

“I won’t tell you anything, Morgoth, no matter what you do to me.” “Valiant words.” Melkor laughed and came closer to caress Maedhros’ chest, he felt the elf’s heart race. “Maitimo, Maitimo...” The elf gasped when he gripped one of his nipples and twisted it viciously, then he gritted his teeth and stared at him again with this look that Melkor looked forward to break. “What gives you the idea that it is answers I want from you? No, you are here because I like your looks. Maitimo... what a fitting name.”

Melkor gripped his chin and kissed him, but quickly pulled his head back, when Maedhros tried to bite him. He gave him a resounding slap that made the elf sway in his bonds. “Seems I have to teach you manners first”, Melkor snapped at him. “But I don’t mind, I’d have been disappointed if it were different.”

“Don’t touch me, Morgoth!” Melkor slapped him again. “You aren’t in a position to make demands. And you won’t address me by that insulting name... once I allow you to speak again.” “Morgoth you are and Morgoth you’ll remain”, Maedhros hissed before Melkor forced his jaw open and pushed a ring gag between his lips. He licked the elf's lips and felt him shudder.

“Usually I have everyone’s tongue ripped out who calls me by that name, but as your brothers surely want you back in one piece, I’ll have to think of another punishment for you.” Not, that he really expected Feanor’s other sons to yield to his conditions, but he wanted Maedhros to be able to talk a while longer. He wanted to hear him call him _Master_.

Melkor chose a thin, flexible cane from his collection. Maedhros only continued to glower at him when he flexed it before his eyes. It was quite possible that no one had ever hurt him in this way. Melkor pressed the tip of the cane to the elf’s lips. He’d teach him respect for that long, thin piece of wood.

“Every time you say this name, you’ll get four strokes with this. You used it five times today.” Melkor walked slowly around Maedhros, enjoyed to see his muscles tremble. He could hear him trying to comfort himself, but under everything lay the fine melody of fear. The elf sharply drew in his breath, when the cane met his backside with full force, almost a scream.

Melkor was curious how long it would take to make him scream in earnest. He looked with satisfaction at the dark welt the cane had left on the elf’s buttock. “One”, he said calmly before striking out again.

 

Maedhros screamed, he couldn’t stop himself, although he didn’t want to give Morgoth this satisfaction. Maybe it would have been different, if he hadn’t been wearing this damned gag that held his mouth open. Every sound he made sounded almost obscenely loud. His body was pure agony, his muscles trembled from the stretched position, his thighs and shoulders were in flames.

He had slumped after the twentieth blow, relieved that it was over, but Morgoth had laughed – how much he hated that laugh – and said: “Do you think it is already over, Maitimo. That was only your punishment, _now_ I’m going to have my fun with you.” And the beating had continued – thighs, shoulders, backside – until Maedhros screamed with every blow and he was sure that he was bleeding.

He was so lost in his agony that he only noticed that the beating had stopped when Morgoth laid his arm around his middle and pressed himself against his back. Maedhros moaned, his wounds burned and pulsed where Morgoth’s skin touched his. But the worst thing was the hard, hot cock pressing against his cleft – a threat of what would come.

The pain was bad – worse than anything he could have imagined – but he could bear it. _This..._ was infinitely more gruesome. Panic took over and he tried to get away, fought against the unrelenting bonds until he had to stop breathing heavily. “You are even more beautiful screaming with pain, Maitimo”, Morgoth whispered into his ear and licked the tears from his cheek. Maedhros whimpered when he felt Morgoth bringing himself into position.

 _Nononono_ , was everything he could think, but of course that didn’t change anything. He howled with pain as Morgoth breached him brutally. Blazing agony shot through his body, deep and sharp and not lessening. Morgoth didn’t give him any respite, fucking him hard. Maedhros screamed until his voice gave out and only pathetic whimpers came from his mouth. It seemed to take hours until Morgoth came inside him with a groan.

Something wet rand down his thigh when he pulled out, Maedhros didn’t know if it was blood or only Morgoth’s semen. He hung sobbing in his bonds, head bowed, too exhausted to keep his eyes open. He jerked back when Morgoth patted his sore cheek. “I’m going to have a lot of fun with you, Maitimo”, he said before he left.

Maedhros wondered if he would leave him hanging here when four of these creatures that seemed to come from a nightmare – orcs – came in and freed him ungently. Maedhros sank to his knees, his trembling legs didn’t carry him. He was almost grateful when they relieved him of the gag. One of the soldiers said something Maedhros didn’t understand and the others laughed.

“Get up!”, their leader snarled at him, a whip cracked above his head. Maedhros cringed whimpering and was ashamed of himself the next moment. Did it take so little to turn Feanor’s firstborn into a trembling, cowering thing? His father would be ashamed of him. Maedhros fought to regain his legs, his whole body trembled and for a moment his sight went black.

The orcs shoved and pulled him from Morgoth’s rooms and down many stairs. Whenever the weakness overtook him and he fell to his knees, they beat and kicked him until he stood up again.

The dungeon smelled of suffering and death and Maedhros could hear the screams and moans of the other prisoners. How many of them were his own men? He was thrown into an empty cell, the door fell closed with a final boom and Maedhros sank down on the dirty straw that lay in a corner.

He cursed his own foolishness. How could he have believed Morgoth to play fair? Did his brothers know already that he wasn’t dead? He was sure that they wouldn’t meet Morgoth’s demands and that meant many more hours like those he had just lived through. He could only hope that Morgoth would lose interest in him, but he wasn’t too hopeful about that.


	3. "You are a thing to be used and you will call me Master.”

Maedhros flanked by two orcs followed Morgoth from the dungeon. It was the first time that he came to fetch him himself, usually the soldiers brought him to Morgoth’s room whenever the Vala wanted him – and that was often, his body was covered in marks. Maedhros trembled at the thought that today surely something ‘special’ waited for him – and hated himself for his fear.

The soldiers pushed him after Morgoth through a door but stayed outside. He had never been alone with Morgoth when he wasn’t tied up so completely that any thought of fighting back was illusory. Maedhros clenched his fists, if his hands weren’t tied to his back... maybe he would have tried anyway if Morgoth hadn’t thrown him an amused look at that moment, that seemed to say. ‘I’d love to see you try.’

“I noticed that you don’t seem to like your relatives much.” Maedhros blinked at him uncomprehending. “The orcs. You look disgusted when they touch you.” The droning in his ears drowned out anything else Morgoth was saying. The orcs! He had suspected, hadn’t dared to think too much about what they were since he had realised that they were speaking a form of Quenya.

“Not everyone is strong enough to survive the transformation. Let’s see how well suited Noldor are to it.” For one horrible moment Maedhros thought, he would be the victim to be subjected to such torture, but then he realised that Morgoth wouldn’t make it that easy for him. Lights went on and Maedhros saw that they stood in front of a glass pane that let them look into another room. An naked elf lay strapped to a table, his eyes wide with fear, a Maia was busy with his implements.

“Artano is very skilled in this.” Maedhros stared at the elf. He was one of his soldiers. “Androl”, he whispered and Morgoth smiled triumphantly. “So you recognise him. Good.” Maedhros watched with growing horror as the Maia made a long cut down Androl’s chest and belly, another cut perpendicular to the first one and then he pulled his skin back.

Morgoth explained with soft voice how orcs were made, while Androl’s screams sounded through both rooms. Maedhros prayed to whoever would listen for Androl to lose consciousness. He felt sick. This elf had to suffer because Morgoth wanted to make _him_ suffer. “Stop!”, he screamed and sank to his knees. “Please... aranya. I’ll to whatever you ask of me, just, please, give him a quick death.”

He had never begged, regardless of what torments Morgoth put him through, but he mustn’t put his pride above the life – or death – of his men. “No”, said Morgoth and Maedhros sobbed. Wasn’t this enough? What else had he to give? “Not ‘aranya’”, Morgoth continued, his hand carded through Maedhros cropped hair. “One such as you, a slave, isn’t my subject. You are a thing to be used and you will call me _Master_.”

Maedhros looked up into Morgoth’s gleeful face. He knew, he finally had him. Maedhros’ pride rebelled against this humiliation. Almost he wasn’t able to do it, but Androl screamed again and he knew what he had to do. “Please, herdir”, he croaked. “I beg you. Let him die.” “Artano is going to stop for a while.” Morgoth opened his trousers. “You will prove to me that you mean it, Maitimo.”

 

Melkor freed his cock and stroked himself slowly. He had been hard the moment Maedhros had went to his knees. And finally he called him _Master_. What his own pain hadn’t achieved, the torment of his friend had ensured. He should have thought of this sooner – but then he would have missed the fun he had had until now. Melkor led the head of his cock to Maedhros’s lips.

“Open your mouth, Maitimo. And if I feel teeth only once, you and he”, he nodded at the whimpering elf on the table, “will bitterly rue it.” He moaned with pleasure as Maedhros’s lips opened for him and his tongue licked the moisture off the head. Melkor gripped his short hair and slowly slid in deeper, savoured every centimetre that vanished between Maedhros’ full lips, ever deeper until he felt Maedhros’s throat constrict around him.

For a moment he stopped, enjoying the feeling, knowing that the elf couldn’t breathe as long as he was so deep inside him. He pulled back a little and started to fuck the elf’s mouth with quick, deep thrusts. It wasn’t the first time and although tears rand down Maedhros’s cheeks as he thrust deep into his throat he was holding up well. Melkor liked that – his tears _and_ his strong will.

Melkor groaned, for the first time, there wasn’t a gag between his cock and the elf’s teeth and to feel his lips on his skin was intoxicating – as was the knowledge that Maedhros still wanted to bite him but couldn’t because his fellow prisoner in the other room would pay the price. Melkor knew that he wouldn’t last long.

“Don’t you dare to spit it out”, he growled before flooding Maedhros’s mouth with his release. He slowly pulled back and watched Maedhros swallow with a disgusted shudder. Melkor laughed softly, patting the elf’s cheek. “Good boy, Maitimo. Do you really want me to kill him as your reward?”

Maedhros’s eyes turned to the whimpering elf on the table. Artano stood beside it with a bored look. Melkor knew that he was spoiling his fun, but he couldn’t change that. “I beg you... herdir. Give him this mercy.” It was so arousing, that little halt before the title that told him how hard it was for Maedhros to call him _Master_. “As you wish.”

Melkor gave Artano a silent order and the Maia thrust his knife through the elf’s eye into his brain. ‘What a waste’, he sighed. ‘I’m sure it would have been a good one.’ ‘You wouldn’t call it a waste if you could see what it did.’ Melkor turned to Maedhros, still kneeling beside him.

“I’ve come up with a better idea to punish you, Maitimo”, he announced and enjoyed the elf’s shiver at his words. “Every time you call me by that name your father gave me, one of your men will lose a finger. It won’t be fast and you will watch. And if you ever defy me again, the next elf strapped to that table won’t be shown mercy. Do we understand each other?” Maedhros’s gulped. “Yes, herdir”, he croaked and kissed the tip of Melkor’s boot when he held it out to him.

“Very good.” Melkor raked his fingers through the elf’s hair. “I like the way you look on your knees, Maitimo. You’ll stay down unless I order you to stand up. Follow me.” Melkor watched from the corner of his eye how Maedhros crawled after him, his face red with humiliation. Melkor grinned, he’d enjoyed Maedhros when he’d fought him, he’d enjoy him even more now that he had decided he had to obey him despite his obvious dislike of the situation. He already felt his cock stir again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call it finished for now because this is as it came to my mind, but Melkor is having way too much fun with this, so... there might be more eventually.


	4. “Are you sleeping, slave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter of Melkor being horrible to Maedhros.

The elf groaned when Melkor nudged him with his boot. His lids fluttered, there were dark rings under his eyes. Melkor had used him all night. “Up, slave!”, he snapped and Maedhros struggled to his knees, the chain that linked the shackles on his wrists together and led to a ring in the wall, clinked. He was obeying now, but Melkor wasn’t foolish enough to think it would be safe to let him sleep in his rooms without being constrained.

Melkor gripped his cropped hair and pulled him to his legs, kissing him in a way that left no doubt that the elf was his – he never let him forget that. Maedhros gasped when Melkor kneaded his buttock with his free hand. His body was covered in welts and bruises and Melkor enjoyed the sight whenever he looked at him. Maedhros went to his knees again, eyes down, as soon as he let go of his hair.

Melkor smiled satisfied. Since he had made him watch Artano torture his friend, Maedhros didn’t fight him anymore, but Melkor could feel that it were only his threats that made him compliant. “I believe, you are trained enough to not embarrass me in public, Maitimo”, Melkor said and looped a leather collar around his neck. “Come, boy”, he said with a grin after he had attached a leash.

He earned an angry look. Maedhros clearly didn’t look forward to be lead around like a dog. “Think of what will happen to your men if you defy me”, Melkor reminded him of what was at stake and tugged on the leash. “And I don’t want to have to drag you after me like a stubborn donkey. Should the leash tauten, I’ll think of something special for _you_.”

Maedhros growled something unintelligible and Melkor backhanded him. “What was that, slave?” “Nothing, herdir”, Maedhros croaked, his voice hadn’t recovered from his screams at night. “As you wish, herdir.” Maedhros hurried to follow him, when he walked out of the room, although his shackled hands were obviously impeding him. Melkor enjoyed the frantic clinking of the chains.

His subjects already waited in the throne room. Today he would listen to what his people were working on. Maedhros froze when he saw the crowd. “Don’t do something foolish, Maitimo”, Melkor said, a threat in his voice, and directed the elf between his legs. He was still holding the leash in one hand, now he opened his trousers with the other, enjoying the elf’s horror.

“You’ll warm my cock while I give my subjects the pleasure of looking at your well-formed back, _Maitimo_.” And show them that he had tamed Feanor's eldest. Melkor pushed his head down when he didn’t react. “What are you waiting for, slave! Take me in your mouth.” Maedhros obeyed, humiliation and disgust in his music. Wonderful warmth enveloped Melkor’s cock and leaned back with a sigh, a pleased smile on his face. He petted Maedhros’s hair and said: “Good boy.” He heard a few laughs from the crowd. Melkor grinned and gave a nod to his herald. He was ready to start.

 

Maedhros felt tired and battered – a permanent condition. Morgoth seemed to never tire. Not a day that he didn’t torture and rape him. He had slept maybe two hours last night. And now this. When Morgoth fucked his mouth it made him gag regularly. It was easier to take his cock into his mouth now that it was flaccid, but he still felt nauseous. It disgusted him to have to kneel here, degraded to a sheath for Morgoth’s cock. Maedhros closed his eyes in an attempt to ignore that all of Angband seemed to be gathered here to witness Morgoth humiliating him.

The next thing he felt was a painful tug on his hair. “Are you sleeping, slave?”, Morgoth growled at him. Maedhros’s heart started to race, he felt wide awake immediately. Yes, he had fallen asleep. He was just so very tired. Morgoth sounded angry and Maedhros shuddered in fear. Would he make good on his threats now? At least he still had Morgoth’s cock in his mouth, maybe that would placate him.

“My slave seems to be bored”, Morgoth said to his subjects. “I’ll have to occupy him.” Morgoth pulled his head back and forth roughly so his lips slid along his cock. Maedhros felt it get larger in his mouth and the head push against the back of his throat. He expected Morgoth to come in his mouth but Morgoth didn’t let him off that easily.

“On my lap, slave!”, he ordered and pulled on the leash that still was linked to that damned dog collar around his neck. “Face to the room.” Maedhros started to tremble. No! He didn’t _want_ to see those people. They were there, too, when he had his back to them, but it was even more humiliating, if he had to look at them.

He bit back a moan when Morgoth entered him. He was sore but he didn’t want their spectators to see how much Morgoth was hurting him. Maedhros would have liked to brace himself somewhere, but his wrists were still shackled together and Morgoth held his legs spread, his fingers dug into his thighs. His back leaned against Morgoth’s chest and the ornaments on his robe chafed on the welts, but he couldn’t lean forward because tensing would make the fucking only more painful.

His suppressed whimpers echoed through the room, he couldn’t keep completely silent as the pain tore through him. The fingers dug harder into his thighs when Morgoth came, Maedhros was sure that it would bruise. He’d become pale in the darkness of Angband and bruises showed quickly on his skin.

“Are you alert now, slave?”, Morgoth asked and pinched his nipple. “Yes, herdir”, Maedhros answered. He had hoped that Morgoth would order him back to his knees, that he was through with him, but his hope was shattered. Morgoth continued to play roughly with his nipples, still inside him. Maedhros’s sore passage burned at every tensing of his muscles. He wished he were invisible as Morgoth continued with the audience as if nothing had happened. Maedhros swallowed a sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll soon be another chapter. There's no chance that Melkor will let it go when Maedhros gives him a reason to punish him.


	5. "Please, punish me for my transgression.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Melkor punishing Maedhros for falling asleep (though he doesn't really need an excuse for abusing him).

“I hope you didn’t think I would let your transgression slide, Maitimo. How dare you fall asleep while I make use of you?” Melkor said after he was back in his rooms and gripped the elf’s hair hard, pulling his head back. “I’m sorry, herdir”, Maedhros answered with a tremble in his voice. “Oh, you _certainly_ will be sorry”, Melkor promised him. “Did you forget what is at stake? Should I have one of your men brought here to remind you, who is going to suffer for your defiantness?”

Maedhros paled, panic in his music. “No! Please, herdir, don’t. I didn’t mean to defy you! Please, punish _me_ for my transgression.” Melkor shuddered blissfully. “I enjoy it so much to hear you beg, Maitimo.” Maedhros looked surprised when he took the shackles and collar off. He’d soon realise that he didn’t do it out of kindness, he needed Maedhros to have his hands free for the punishment he had thought up for him.

“Fetch me a strap and ask for your punishment.” Maedhros obeyed as quickly as he could on his knees. Melkor felt something like relief from him and grinned. He would still make him regret falling asleep so much. “I did wrong, herdir”, Maedhros said, offering Melkor the strap. “I was inattentive to my Master’s wishes. I beg you to punish me.” Melkor took the strap and slapped it into his palm. He smiled when Maedhros winced at the sound.

“Kneel on the bed.” Melkor enjoyed the sight of his seed on Maedhros’s skin for a moment. He'd fuck him again after the beating. He patted his ass, the skin covered in paling bruises. “I never can resist your pretty ass”, he said and stroke out. Maedhros’s light skin soon turned bright red under his slaps and although Maedhros always tried to keep silent, he couldn’t keep himself from moaning for long as Melkor covered his backside in fresh welts.

Melkor felt the noises send waves of pleasure through his body and he wasn’t even at the real punishment, yet, Maedhros was in for a shock. Melkor stopped the beating and caressed the heated skin, feeling it throb under his palm. “Let’s get to your punishment, Maitimo.” Maedhros sobbed softly and Melkor smiled. “You didn’t think this was it, did you? Spread your cheeks with your hands, slave.” Maedhros whimpered when he put pressure on the abused skin to obey.

Melkor slid his finger down his cleft. “Fifteen.” He didn’t order him to count, Maedhros knew by now he had to. Melkor let the strap smack directly on the elf’s already reddened hole and Maedhros screamed, before choking out: “One.” Melkor knew it would be more than fifteen. The slaps Maedhros didn’t name wouldn’t count. Maedhros howled and sobbed with every slap, his hands started to shake as the punishment continued, he obviously had difficulty to stay in position.

Melkor’s erection was almost painful when Maedhros finally counted the last slap, more a sob than a word. His agony was so arousing. It _had_ been more than fifteen, more like thirty, and the punished skin was dark red, his hole quivered. Melkor shivered at the thought of how it would feel to thrust into that hot, punished entrance. “Stay like this”, he snapped at him when Maedhros made to let go with his hands, and reached for the oil. He hummed softly as he coated himself to ease his passage. Maedhros whimpered frightened when Melkor climbed on the bed and positioned himself.

Melkor slowly slid inside. Savoured the sight of his cock stretching the reddened skin. Enjoyed the feeling of the heat and the quivering muscles that engulfed him. Enjoyed Maedhros’s agonised sobs and whimpers. He moaned in pleasure and stopped for a moment when he had entered him completely. “What would your brothers say if they could see you now, Maitimo?” He slowly pulled out while he spoke only to thrust in brutally again. It made Maedhros scream and tense up deliciously. “Feanor’s oldest son reduced to a whimpering, sobbing mess.” Another thrust and another scream.

“Their brother degraded to a fuck toy.” Maedhros’s screams became strangled, his voice overused. Melkor liked that. “Maybe you’ll soon find out, when I’ve won the war. And then you can tell them how useless resistance is.” Melkor quickened his thrusts and the hot tightness as well as Maedhros’s chocked sobs drove him into a blinding orgasm. Melkor waited, leaning heavily on the sobbing elf’s back, until his heart had found back to a normal rhythm before he pulled out.

He watched his seed dribble from the widened, sore hole with a pleased smile, then he slid off the bed and gripped Maedhros’s hair. Maedhros’s face was tearstained, his eyes rimmed red. “You will not fall asleep again when I want to use you, slave”, Melkor said and tugged on his hair. “No, herdir, I won’t”, Maedhros whimpered, his voice so hoarse that Melkor almost didn’t understand him. “Now, thank me for taking the time to punish you.”

Maedhros sobbed, fresh tears welling up in his eyes. Humiliation loud in his music. Oh, he enjoyed this so much. “Thank... thank you, herdir”, Maedhros choked out. “Thank you for punishing me for my misconduct.” Melkor licked the tears off his cheeks, the salt tasting like satisfaction. “Good boy.” He pulled him off the bed by his hair and to his sleeping place, where he shackled him to the wall again.

“I don’t need you for the rest of the day. But when I come home, I expect you to be _awake_ and offer yourself to me like a good little slave. And you want to be a good boy for your men’s sake, don’t you, Maitimo?” Maedhros sobbed. “Yes, herdir.” Melkor patted his cheek with a grin and left the room, a spring in his steps. He was always in a good mood after he’d fucked Maedhros.


End file.
